Fire's Heart (Transformers Animated)
by Nightcore Games
Summary: A girl named Nicole Talarico finds her birth mother... Yet she was worse than she looked


Screams are heard in this darkness. Screams of pain. Screams of fear. As the fire spreads throughout this small house in Topton, Pennsylvania. Those screams come from a house. A girl. As she burned to death at the age of 43. That girl's name was (No Name Yet). She was trapped in that house. Surrounded by fire. Screaming for help. No one can hear her… As the roof collapsed on her….

Amber's POV

My name is Amber Retchson. I'm 43 years old at the moment. I was getting ready to go to work. Later this month it will be Christmas. So I'm trying to save up all the money I can to get family members some presents. In past years I haven't had enough money to get everyone presents, and that has hurt me when that happened. I have two sons, (No Name), age 6, and (No Name), age 10. I also have one daughter, but she was given away for adoption. My husband, Oliver Gorcera and I, have been separated for about 2 years now. It's been rough being alone. Plus Oliver won't even let me see my sons. I caught the scent of my favorite candle, a gingerbread scented candle. As I went to blow it out, I caught the scent of smoke. I coughed a bit. I walked around and saw no fire. Until the floor started to burn. I screamed for help. "HELP ME!" I screamed. No one heard me. "HELP ME! PLEASE! HEL….." Silence came. She was burned to death. No one got there in time to save her. Fire Trucks are heard. Optimus Prime transformed and also put the fire out. He looked for any people, and he saw Amber, who was completely burnt and dead. She looked familiar to one of the humans that he knew. Ratchet came up and saw Amber as well. He thought for a second, and then he spoke. "Doesn't that look a lot like Nicole?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah, but this girl looks a lot older than Nicole does. Do you think this girl could be related to Nicole? Because Nicole was adopted." Optimus said. "That could be possible" Ratchet said.

-In Detroit-

A young 15-year-old girl was walking home from school, and her named was Nicole Talarico. Her last name became Talarico when she was adopted. She has short brown hair, she had a Halestorm shirt on, she had black stretch pants on, and she had black sneakers on. She had forgotten her jacket in her locker, and it was 50 degrees outside, so it was cold out. I called Bumblebee to ask if he could come pick me up from school, he didn't answer, so I'm walking 2 miles to get back to the base. That wasn't the only bad part of her day. She failed 2 tests that day. Someone filled her locker with grass and it fell on her. Last part was that in gym class someone kicked a soccer ball at her head.

Nicole's POV

"This day could not get worse" I said to myself. Then it started to rain. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I was getting really stressed. I got out my phone. I tried to call my friend Starfire and see if she could come pick me up. No one answered. I then tried to call Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead, and none of them answered. I then thought of calling Prowl. 'He hasn't answered me before, but I could try.' I thought to myself. I called Prowl, and surprisingly he actually answered me.

Prowl: Hello

Me: Hey Prowl

Prowl: Ah, Nicole, how come you're not here yet?

Me: No one came to pick me up, so I'm walking. By any chance, are you able to come pick me up.

Prowl: Of course, I'll be there in a bit.

Me: Alright, see ya.

I hung up the phone and waited for Prowl. After 20 minutes Prowl got there. I hopped on and he started to drive me back to base. "So good question, why wasn't anyone other than you answering their comm links?" I asked. "Optimus and Ratchet are putting out a fire. They found a girl in the rubble." He said. "Oh no… is she…" I sounded sad. "Yes.. she is.." He said. "Do we know her by any chance?" I asked. "No…." He said.

-When We Arrived at Base-

I put my school bag down and wanted to talk to someone about my stressful day. I was Ratchet, maybe a medic would be the best to talk to at this point. "Hey Ratch…." I was interrupted. "Busy" He said. I frowned and walked away. I saw Bumblebee playing video games. "Hey Bee can we…" I was shushed by him. I was getting more and more hurt. I walked away. Prowl had left. Bulkhead…. I don't even know where he went. Optimus was out hanging with Starfire. I walked back over to Ratchet. "I told you I'm busy…" He said. "Can I at least know what you are doing?" I asked. He huffed. "If you must know, I'm experimenting on the girl we found in the fire, she looks a lot like you, I'm doing this because this 43-year-old girl named Amber Retchson. She might be your birth mother." He said. I gasped. "My birth mother… I haven't seen her since 2006." I said. I did not want to see her at all. Amber gave up on me. I will never forgive her. "I don't want to see her" I said. He looked surprised. "Why not?" He asked. "Because she gave up on me, she left me in that house at the age of 4 to die Ratchet" I said with pain in my voice. He could tell that I was hurt. "Nicole, I know your upset and in pain, but you can't change the past. She must have been in a bad place. Has she ever abused you in the past?" He asked. I cringed at the thought of what she did to me before she abandoned me. "Yes…. She tried to sell my virginity when I was 3." I said in a pain filled voice. He cringed as well. "Who in the name of Cybertron sells their 3-year-old daughter's virginity!?" He sounded disgusted. "Good question" I said. "Actually can I see her?" I asked. He picked me up and set me on the thing my birth mother was laying on. I saw her face. I remembered something.

-Flashback-

I was 4 years old. I was chained to a wall. I cried out and screamed for Amber to unchain me. "Please mommy! Please let me go!" I screamed and begged. Amber was handing money to some random guy. She was paying this guy to have sex with a 4-year-old. She paid him about 100$ to take my virginity. "MOMMY!" I cried.

-Back to Now-

Amber was a disgrace….. I never thought a mother could be so cruel to a kid like that. "I can't look at her…. She's just some drug addict who can't treat a kid correctly" I said. He felt bad for me.


End file.
